


I think that my, think my heart is alright

by keystagram (loopah)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Keystaverse, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopah/pseuds/keystagram
Summary: snippets, suggestions, and requests from tumblr.





	I think that my, think my heart is alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suggested by tumblr user lotus-sketchings: **"Princess seeking affection."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess is the name I've given to Riku's Komory Bat. Dream Eaters also have their own language and [Riku speaks it.](https://khkeystagram.tumblr.com/post/183919948439/does-rikus-komory-bat-princess-have-an-account)

He wakes up to a mouth full of bat hair.

“Princess,” he groans, turning his face and sputtering out Komory fluff. Squeezes his eyes shut tight once more against the morning light that’s filling the room, cranes his neck and tries to escape the furry little beast crawling determinedly up his chest bent on suffocating him.

_Riku! Wake up!_

It takes a second for Riku’s tired brain to switch gears from Human to Dream Eater, but once he processes the Komory’s cry he grunts unhappily and tosses his head side to side on his pillow.

“It’s not time to wake up!” he says in her (their?) language, picking her up off his sternum and placing her down on the mattress between himself and the wall.

Only for her to immediately start wiggling back up onto his stomach. _Wake up, Riku! Princess Playtime!_

“Nooo, it’s not Princess Playtime!” Riku cracks an eye and watches the beady-eyed, snub-nosed face grow in size as Princess squirms closer and closer. “Please let me sleep.”

 _Princess Playtime!_ the tiny creature chirps more insistently, and bites him on the chin.

“ _Ow_ ,” he gripes crossly, sitting up in the bed. Princess rolls off his chest and falls into his lap like the fuzzy orb that she is. “That _hurt,_ Princess,” he admonishes. “You can’t just _bite_ me ‘cuz you’re not getting your way!” It didn’t hurt. But the point still stands.

_Princess doesn’t bite Riku! Princess gives Riku kisses!_

He blinks tired eyes down at her and she beams at him right back, splaying out her multi-colored wings to try and entice him into scratching her belly. And he’s reminded of the look a certain _someone_ gives him when there’s something that _they_ want from him—long dark lashes fluttering over endlessly deep blue baby doll eyes, and a huge cheesy grin, and a sugar-sweet _pleeeeease Riku_ that rarely ever fails to get them whatever it is that they’re asking him for.

Riku sighs and slides down out of the bed to go and fetch the jingly toy.

And really, it’s _his_ fault for spoiling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you've never seen a bat crawl, PLEASE google it


End file.
